Play With
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: SaiHina HinaHarem No one should push their luck with the freak, for no one knows what the freak is capable of doing. "The Queen is coming!" "The face that all of the kingdoms faught for!" "The most beautiful maiden of all!" is back to wreak havoc. Lemons
1. Entry: The Queen

Setting: a village that is controlled by a kingdom

Note: Hinata is the only byakugan wielder in the village because she was just an orphan, left by a wandering stranger. Naruto is not an orphan, his parents are alive, and same goes to Sasuke.

[Prologue]

Ages: 5-6

"Why are you talking to us?" Sakura fumed. She and her circle of friends each adorned a disgusted look.

"Like, you are so weak and freaky looking. Eww, go away!" Sakura threw a rock and hit Hinata's head.

"Ouch!" Hinata's cry could be barely heard, due to her soft voice. She put her hand on top of her bleeding head. "I-I just, w-wanted to p-play with you a-all." She stuttered as her eyes glistened, her tears forming.

"Look here freak, you make Sakura-chan angry, so just go away already!" Naruto shouted and stood in front of Sakura to shield her from the disgusting filth that was Hinata. He grabbed a handful of sand and flung it directly at her face.

Hinata gasped. She rubbed hysterically at her stinging eyes, sobbing.

"Ha! The white-eyed freak is crying, what a cry-baby!" Ino taunted.

"You disgust me." Gaara spoke monotonously.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"You guys," Tenten started and picked up a couple of rocks, "let's make it go away!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee, all picked up several rocks in their tiny hands and joined Tenten in her mad frenzy of rock throwing. All Hinata could do was block herself with her small arms. "P-Please, s-stop!" she cried. Red liquid mingled with her tears. It flowed from her head, her arms, her legs. Few of the cuts were deep and one could see the splitting of her flesh.

The village people saw it all, they saw the girl get bullied every day, but today was extreme, though they didn't do anything. They believed that, one day, the girl will cause a plague in their village because of her freaky, white eyes. So they only stood and watched the small freak stumble as she tried to run away, heading to the meadow outside the village. Good riddance. They do hope she gets lost and won't come back again.

* * *

Hinata ran blindly in the meadows. _Why do they hate me? What did I do wrong?_ She had run for only about ten minutes, yet her feet had brought her far, so far away from the dreadful village. She took one last deep breath before she fell flat on her face, all bloodied and exhausted.

"Prince Sai! Please come back!" the guards of the running boy followed in a hurry. They were in the private playgrounds of the crowned prince of their kingdom.

Sai tilted his head to look at his loyal guards and monotonously said, "I see something."

"Be careful prince, what you see might bring you danger! Please wait for us!"

"But." Sai looked forward stubbornly and reached the peculiar object on the ground. He gasped at seeing that it was a person, and the person was wounded, bleeding all over. He crouched and turned the body over so he could see the face. _It's a girl_…

[Prologue ends here]

* * *

8 years later:

"Sai?" Hinata purred in the ears of her still sleeping king. They were both naked under the covers of their king sized bed. "Sai, wake up." Hinata whispered. She put one hand on his chest and then proceeded to kiss his ear, then down his jaw, "Ahh!" Hinata screamed as Sai hastily pushed her under him.

"S-Sai, you scared me!"

"Don't blame me, you initiated it." Sai stated while he rubbed Hinata's shoulders with his thumb, looking intensely at his queen.

Hinata giggled and then lightly slapped Sai's biceps. Sai cracked a barely noticeable smile himself. He loved seeing his queen smiling and laughing. He would give her anything to keep her happy.

Sai bent his arms and lowered his head to place a tender kiss on Hinata's lips. He slowly closed his eyes, so did Hinata while her hands rubbed their way up his hard chest and onto his messy hair. Sai released her lips and moved down to nip and lick at her neck. He cupped and massaged her left breast, earning him an erotic moan from Hinata. Sai slightly smirked and continued moving down until his mouth was between her large round mounds. He enveloped her left hard nipple and grabbed the back of her right knee to pull her leg up. Hinata gasped at the pleasure that she was feeling, especially when Sai rubbed her womanhood and entered two fingers inside her. "I love you Hinata."

Sai made a great choice. The former king and queen were very proud of their son, because Hinata grew to be the most beautiful maiden all over the land. Other kingdoms even attempted to steal her away with unrealistic promises and extravagant gifts, but Sai made her stay. Though she was rumoured to be the most beautiful maiden because of the tale of those who have seen her, most of the people are yet to get a glimpse of her, that was why the people of one of the villages were so excited, especially the males. The newly crowned queen will be paying them a visit!

* * *

"I'm very excited to see the queen," Sakura started. "because once and for all, I will be able to prove that I am the most beautiful girl across the land!" she squeaked and latched herself in the arms of her beloved fiancé, Sasuke.

"You can dream all you want, big forehead." Ino commented.

"What was that? Take that back pig!" Sakura hollered. The gentlemen of their group sighed at the usual and unending bickering of the two.

"Why should I, when it is clear that I posses much more beauty than you do?" Ino then turned to Gaara, her fiancé. "Right Gaara-kun?" she asked while fluttering her lashes and _trying_ to appear sweet.

"Of course." Gaara agreed just for the sake of getting it over with.

"See?" Ino boasted triumphantly and latched herself to her beloved fiancé as well.

"It's not fair! Of course he will say yes, like, he's your fiancé!" Sakura whined.

"Just face it, the truth hurts." Ino then darted her tongue out to further aggravate Sakura, which she succeeded.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and waited for him to defend her.

"Forgive me if I may disagree, but I believe that my youthful Temari has the most beautiful face that I have ever seen!" Lee shouted with hearts in his eyes, one knee planted to the ground and his arm outstretched as if to further admire his beloved fiancée.

"Shut up Lee!" Both Sakura and Ino shouted.

"Shut up all of you! The queen is coming!" Kankuro shouted anxiously.

The group of teenagers hurried to get a good spot near the Elder Tower, where the queen will descend from her horse and carriage.

Naruto emerged from the Elder Tower, where his father worked as one of the council members.

"What are you guys doing out there?" Naruto shouted cheerfully, "father got us a permit to stay inside, believe it!"

* * *

Hinata watched the sea of faces while her carriage got closer and closer to the Elder Tower. She recognised all of the faces. She frowned. They all looked down at her and treated her like dirt. They were wrong, and now they all shall be the queen's play things.

The carriage stoped at the front of the tower. Men that were mounted on trained horses surrounded the carriage to protect the queen from danger. The people gasped when they saw an exquisite gown, creamy white skin, flowing midnight blue hair that was almost touching the ground, they couldn't even describe her face because no one has ever seen someone as beautiful as her. Though they couldn't see her eyes as she kept looking down as she gracefully walked with elegance.

"How modest of the queen for keeping her eyes looking down!" a townsperson gushed.

"How I wish that I am the king instead." A teenage boy voiced out.

"I will do whatever it takes just to catch a glimpse of her once more!"

"My Queen, I offer myself to you!"

"Let me be your mistress My Queen!"

"My Queen!"

"My Queen!"

"My Queen!"

"My Queen!"

The cry of the men never ended, which left the mounted guards no choice but to herd them away from the tower.

* * *

"My Queen" Minato bowed. He was trying not to lose control of himself. He believes that he just fell in love with his queen. How shameful, he was already with someone and had a son.

Minato straightened himself, and he simply stared… _How beautiful…_

Hinata then raised her gaze from the floor and to the eyes of Minato.

Minato's eyes widened a fraction, _it couldn't be!_ He was filled with fear as he was one of the people who watched the _freak_ suffer and didn't do anything, though the feeling of love and lust were still strong within him.

"Is everything alright, Namikaze-san?"

"Yes, My Queen. Please follow me to your room."

* * *

"Isn't that the freak from when we were small?" Sakura blanched, dumbfounded as well as the others.

"This is outrageous." Ino mumbled.

They were all standing by the sofas of the Tower's reception area. They watched in awe as the queen entered with her right hand and got greeted by Naruto's father. Right after the queen raised her gaze at Minato, all of their hearts went beating madly in fear. There was this atmosphere that seemed to surround her, mixing with her unearthly beauty that infuriated and at the same time, intimidated the girls. The boys, on the other hand, felt that they were being pulled to this beautiful and intimidating woman who they bullied at their young lives.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke growled, trying to fight his strong feelings.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Tenten shouted after her fiancé, who was running towards his father and the queen.

* * *

"Can we hurry up? I'm drained from my long journey. I would appreciate a nice bath and a long nap before I meet with the rest of the council." Hinata uttered when she caught sight of the young blond—who she recognised as Naruto Uzumaki—running towards her and Minato.

"Of course My Queen." Minato readily answered.

The queen reached her temporary chamber at the Tower. She gave a lovely smile at Minato before closing the heavy door gently.

"Why are you still standing there?" the queen's right hand snapped and questioned rudely.

Minato only glared slightly before heading off to the council meeting room to report.

"Hmp" The right hand sneered and mumbled a few incoherent words which seemed to imply jealousy. Well, the queen forgot to give him a farewell smile because of that faggot! Then he himself headed off to his chamber to have his rest.


	2. Hidden: The King

Thank you CiestGun, Silverfox 37, Ms. RomanceFan, Iw4nty0u, otakuxfanxgirl, Tose Takamora, Dark Moon Maiden, in your dreams as well, Acumichi, animedyshe217, NwonderLAND, retarded yet smart! Thank you all and you too who favourited or alerted :D

I'm glad you guys like it X] this is the most amount of support I had amongst the first chapters of all of my stories XD

ENJOY! YEAH! :[)

…

…

…

[2 in the afternoon]

"That is ridiculous, my Queen!" one of the elders forgot who he was talking to and raised his voice. He was wrinkly and wore ancient looking robes—just like all the other elders.

Her eyes narrowed in a squint, making her eyebrows fall in a frown. And her lips tightened in displeasure, intended to form a frown, but ended up looking like whiny pout. She was now wearing a long-sleeved and cream-coloured dress. Its hem—much like the sleeves' hems—flowed like a draping curtain, elegant and long. A thin, golden rope was tied under her bust line, outlining her huge, round breasts. And to sum up everything, a curvy cola bottle would not stand a chance against Hinata's figure.

"You dare talk to her highness like that?" the queen's loyal right hand immediately snapped, his voice harsh. How can that old fart even think of defying and scolding his Queen? Did he have no respect for her, or did he just not value his life? Compared to the Queen, that elder was nothing!

All the elders broke out in sweat. Nervous and afraid that their idiot colleague's action might bring out the evils out of the queen, especially when the queen would certainly not be fond of their little village. The queen, the town's former freak—the hated and bullied freak.

"I have authorities." Hinata, after schooling her emotions, stated calmly. She was ever graceful as her gracefully flowing hair. Her bangs were a little longer, making her look more mature. Not like when they were just above her eyebrows—which made her look like an innocent young girl. And her side bangs were longer, as long as the rest of her hair—reaching the middle of her sheens.

Another elder—the leader of the town—was brave enough to try and continue debating with the queen. Though, he was a lot more careful than the other one. He gulp once, and then opened his slightly quivering mouth.

"Th—AHH!" the Queen's right hand pulled at the neck-line of the village leader's robe before he could finish his first word.

"Sasori," Hinata called at her moody right hand.

Sasori brought his attention to Hinata and obediently asked "Yes, your highness?"

"No need for violence." _yet_, Hinata added in her mind. "Let him speak." Hinata wondered what made Sasori so sour and bitter that afternoon. He was usually calm, and he was fine when they arrived in the village.

"Yes, your highness." Sasori followed the orders, and the elder sat back in the long ancient table. Hinata was naturally sitting at the head of the table.

After Sasori stood on the right side of Hinata, away from the other occupants in the room, the village leader continued.

"I do not mean to question your decision, my Queen, but I doubt that the King would approve of your plans." The leader said, occasionally giving cautious glances to Sasori, fearing he would attack again.

"Why do you think so?" Hinata started softly. "Your village would be given the chance to outshine other villages in our kingdom. And if this village did manage to be on top, the King would send more of the usual support that he gives to this village—he would make the amount of the supplies ten times more than the usual."

"The price, we certainly would like to win, but—" the leader's face hardened in determination, "—the risk is just too much."

"Is this village on war with another?" Hinata asked, matching the leader's determination.

"No, your highness. This village is peaceful and so far has no enemies."

"Then you have nothing to worry about sending all of the fighters of the village to the castle to compete."

"B-But still—!"

"I am the queen, am I not?" Hinata softly glared. "My words are final."

…

…

…

"Sasuke, I can't believe your dad replaced your mom with the freak!" Sakura shouted in anger.

"Would you just shut up? !" Sasuke snapped. His eyes were showing his own anger. Sakura did not need to remind him.

Sasuke's father was Fugaku Uchiha, who rules the kingdom that was located on the east of the village. This kingdom was far bigger than that of the kingdom that was located on the west of the village.

Sasuke and his mother used to live with Fugaku in the castle, but the romance between his parents faded, and his mother was forced to step down from being the Queen. Fugaku made his mother—Mikoto—bring Sasuke with her, but Itachi was left in the castle as the Crowned Prince, heir to the throne.

Sasuke loved his parents until this day, and he still strived to get his father's approval. He wanted his parents to be together again. Then he would rise as a prince again. Sadly, his father had found someone, and that someone possessed a beauty that no one would be able beat.

"Sasuke, you know, we can help you take your revenge. We'll think of a plan to make the...Queen…undesirable to your father's eyes." Kankuro said, unable to use the word freak to represent the beauty that was Hinata. He was dazed and not looking at anything in particular. His wild and predatory smirk—together with the bulge forming in his pants—helped give away what his idea of revenge was about.

PAK! Temari's strong paper fan hit Kankuro on the head. She had to, because when she looked at her fiancé—Rock Lee—and at her secret love—Shikamaru—there was no mistaking the lust in their eyes. Stupid Kankuro. Why must he influence the other guys with his disgusting lust for the freak?

"OW! Why are you being such a bitch!" Kankuro stood and shouted at Temari. They were all at the spacious straw shed of the Sabaku's.

"Hey, hey, we're all friends here!" Naruto smiled, a tad nervous, when broke the two siblings apart.

"Hmpf!" the two Sabakus huffed and sharply faced away from each.

"What's your plan?" Sasuke asked after the siblings sat down.

"Sasuke! Don't tell me you'll participate in that kind of revenge!" Sakura could not believe that _her_ Sasuke would willingly touch another woman. That woman being the freak of all people! Sakura was feeling pain in her chest, and disgust for imagining any man being intimate with the freak.

"That would be perfect." Shikamaru added lazily, but still very aware. "We can make her look like a cheating slut."

Temari gasped, shocked "Not you too Shikamaru!" Temari shouted in a somewhat pained manner.

"I can't think." Naruto said and scrunched his face because of the mental torture he was going through.

"You girls are too loud. Maybe you need to wait outside until we finalise the plan." Shikamaru said.

"But there are other methods to extract revenge!" the girls nodded to what Sakura said.

The boys finally had enough and locked the girls out. There was no way in hell that they would let this chance pass—a pleasurable revenge.

…

…

…

Hinata was in her chambers, while Sasori was giving instructions and orders to the elders on what to do for the competition of the villages. Thoughts of Sai were what flooded her mind.

"Sai…" Hinata whispered longingly. This mission of hers decreased her time together with Sai. But it was ok, since Sai will follow her in the village.

Now, Hinata and Sai were really King and Queen of the kingdom that was located on the west from the village, but not officially. Sai's parents gave them a specific time and date on when they will sit on the thrones. But on the last minute, Sai's parents changed their minds. They just could not imprison Sai and Hinata—two of the best soldiers of the kingdom—inside the castle. So Sai and Hinata remained Crowned Prince and Crowned Princess.

Hinata's mission started to be formed into planning when she and Sai attended a party at King Fugaku's castle to represent the King and the Queen of the west. The first part of the plan was to make King Fugaku fall in love with Hinata, which went very well, as expected. Then Fugaku would try to steal Hinata away from Sai, just like what the other kings and princes did upon meeting Hinata. Hinata would pretend to be moved by Fugaku, and then finally, accept his offer in marriage.

"I sure hope our kingdom would grow bigger after this conquering madness… I'm so tired…" Hinata yawned and lied on the big bed. Her heavy eyelids fluttered slowly, until they fully closed.

KNOCK KNOCK! Not even a second after closing her eyes, they snapped open.

"Come in." Hinata called to whoever was at the door.

She heard the click of the door's lock before the door was pushed open.

A head covered in yellow peeked inside.

"Mr Namikaze." Hinata said as an acknowledgement. She bent both of her elbows and easily lifted herself up. She turned on her side to face him. Her form was still reclining as she leaned on her left elbow, while her right arm rested on her waist. Her right leg was slightly bent over her left one.

Minato gulped and stayed at where he was. If he went inside, his enlarged crotch would be noticed. And it was still getting bigger! The Queen's position on the bed was just too… _arousing._ And her dress was in a mess that showed more skin, specially the wide neck-line that was sliding down to her left breast because of gravity. And the thick curtains that blocked the sunlight gave the room a dark atmosphere that somehow made the Queen more enticing. He would give what he had and do anything just to be able to fondle those water melons of hers. _B-B-Bre-Breasts_… and get his length inside of hers.

"Why are you in my presence Mr Namikaze?" Hinata asked patiently as she sat up on the bed. "You can come in. And close the door behind you."

"Y-Yes, M-My Queen." Minato tried to hide his erection behind the trolley that had Hinata's snack. He had never been aroused this badly whenever he sees Kushina in a dress. In fact, he had never been aroused with Kushina in any dress at all!

Minato uttered no words when he uncovered the foods. He was afraid he would stutter again, especially when he was alone with Queen in her room, and having her stare intently onto him, as she was doing at the moment.

Minato tested each food for poisoning. After this, he bowed and he was about to tell his goodbye.

"Sit." Hinata softly commanded as she patted the bed.

"W-Why?" a dumbfounded Minato asked. His heart rate was increasing, and his crotch was twitching in excitement.

"Because I said so." and with that said, Hinata softly smiled.

Her smile had a huge effect on Minato that Minato did not try to resist anymore. He obliged and sat at the space on the bed that she patted—which was very close to her.

Minato was so tall, that Hinata only reached about his shoulders. She looked up at him with her soft smile still in place. She placed her palms on the bed to support her as she leaned into him, not stopping until her big breasts were pressed to his left arm. And another part of her mission begins!

…

…

…

"Hi-Hinata!" Sai shouted after masturbating near a lake. He would soon join his beloved in the village, and the first thing that he would do is fuck her senseless. All. Day. Long.

"Ahh~" Sai sighed and plopped down on the grassy ground, facing up to the sky. _Soon._

…

…

…

Lemons. Do you guys want me to include full on lemon scenes? I wanted to make the SaiHina lemon on the first chapter a bit longer and more graphic, but I was hesitant. I haven't written a real lemon before you see… X]

Don't worry guys, this is a SaiHina, so SaiHina will still prevail! D:

I'm on vacation! :D

But I still have to make calls for work prac and some other stuff. Thank you to you guys who cheered on me about my life life XD it helped :D

Please tell me if you notice errors.

P.S.

Sorry for having errors. D:

Thank you! :D


End file.
